


Before the Cult

by kutiefics



Series: The Cult [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Blood Child Park Jimin, Blood Drinking, But Listen It's Not How You Think, Coven Formation, Dragon Min Yoongi | Suga, Dragon Yoongi, Dragons, Elf Jeon Jungkook, Elves, Eventual Smut, Healing, I'll add more characters as we go, I'm Talking Tall Brooding Arrow Shooting Elves... Yum, Incubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, Incubus Kim Taehyung | V, Magic School, Mentions of dead animals, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Necromancer Kim Taehyung, Necromancy, OT7, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Sickness, Supernatural BTS, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Witch Kim Namjoon | RM, Witches, but not like sad dark, it's dark, sad pasts, wraiths, you feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutiefics/pseuds/kutiefics
Summary: This is a prolouge. It's describing the lives of most of the major characters, except Taehyung, because he's the main stories focus.——————————————————————Taehyung is the story, he's who they all are meant to have and protect. But he wasn't always here, and in their lives. Before gaining everything they needed from meeting him, they had their fair share of loss, and anguish.*A love story between an ambitious woman and a young Wizard that would give her his world.*A demon that knew he was destined for something big.*A monster child, abandoned and angry. At everyone.*A happy young Wizard that just wants everyone to be happy.*A dragon who dreams of stars, but is forced to the ground.*A witch that harbors the sun in his smile, but ice in his heart.AND*An elfen boy that had it all taken from him in the blink of an eye.The stories of the people who will protect and love the boy that leads a Revolution.





	Before the Cult

**Author's Note:**

> My [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/hnybunsugaplum)

It was a love that was never meant to happen, light and dark creatures are fine to intermingle, but love between them is rare. Even rarer so that it’s between a high born Wizard and a powerful Succubus. High born light creatures don’t naturally mingle with anything other than themselves, choosing to spend time with those who are “like them”. 

They never meant to fall in love, Eunkyung was just being overly ambitious when her friends dared her to seduce a light Wizard. The dare was she had to go to the upper realm and seduce the first one she saw. She was one of the best in their district, and she’d won numerous pageants. So they challenged her to test just how good she was. 

“Light Wizards are hard to please, Eunkyung, they especially hate anything with dark magic laced into their auras.” One said, a smirk on her face. “But it’s always fun to try and I’m surprised you haven’t yet. I bet you’ll get the closest anyone has yet though.”

“Yeah and that way, Mother will have to acknowledge that you’re one of the best! That you deserve to be on the lines!” the other one whispered, cherry red lips pulled into a massive grin.

Eunkyung thought about it for a moment, the whole idea of going to the upper realm-- which she‘s never been to-- and trying to get even a fraction of a light Wizard’s soul both invigorated and terrified her. What if she accidentally chooses one that had an especially large hate for young ambitious Succubi? She had enough defense training only to defend certain weak attacks, and then she knew how to get home. But light Wizards had such powerful training, they were well endowed with money and tutors, so they could definitely destroy her if they wanted.

She wasn’t particularly fond of the light Wizards, it annoyed her that they sat inside their pompous walls all their lives and chortled about how excellent they were. Stroking each other’s ego and fattening up like a cow headed to slaughter. Anyone who acted like they were so great that they would dare waste time trying to see the world pissed her off.

Which only fueled her, she was one of the best and Mother just didn’t accept that it wasn’t her own daughter that could seduce like she did. Mother was the leader of their community. Succubi, Incubi, Wraiths, and Devourers were most of the inhabitants of the lower realm, each of the communities had their own leaders, because they lived in their own districts and rarely intermingled. Eunkyung felt it was a little similar to the light Wizards, except the Wizards did so on the assumption that they were better than any other race. Eunkyung knew that the lower realm did so because it happens to keep peace. Incubi and Succubi are virtually the same, save for the difference in genitalia, and they can get rather territorial and competitive. Both were rather self indulgent, believing to be the best at seducing, and to be more beautiful than the other. At one point in history the two races competition became so bad that they actually started to feed on one another, and due to the lack of souls it just started a new breed of demonic species, the Hollows. They were nothing but ravenous, soul hungry creatures that cared nothing for what they eat, as long as there is a soul. Wraiths were dragged into the fighting simply because they were drawn to negative emotions, being creatures that harbor literal wrath. Finally the Devourers came to break up the fighting and finally removed the bodies of the fallen to throw into the Pit. Ever since the split, life had been simpler, everyone got along in the realm of darkness and no one ate another demon. Maybe this is why the light Wizards assumed they were better? Cannibalism is pretty awful.

She really did want to prove herself and explore lands other than hers. At the age of 19, she had never left her home ground and her skin itched to feel the air of a new place. Maybe she wouldn’t even find a light Wizard, since they ordinarily keep to themselves in their homes. Maybe she could go up, explore a nice day in the towns, and come home, telling them she’d seen no Wizards.

“I’ll do it.”  
\------------------  
Gongyoo was bored.

Everything bored him now. His friends, his studies, his house, his parents, everything was mundane and everything felt the same. They wore the same clothes and the same hairstyles, they spoke the same and ate all the same foods. He’d heard his father laughing with his friends and they all even laughed the same. 

It began to make him feel sick inside, being cooped up in this damned house all the time because, “pure blood should be protected”. All of his friends were sheltered the same as him yet lacked the desire for new stimulation like him. 

They reminded him of the sheep he’d read about, the ones raised in a pasture that they decided was their entire world even though the rest was just outside the fences, waiting to be explored. Gongyoo looked out the window beside him and let his mind wonder off, daydreaming about wild dragons and faeries. 

“Master Gongyoo, please focus on the lesson, or we’ll have to notify your mother again.” The monotonous droll of his Creature Relations professor broke Gongyoo of his dream state and with a sigh he continued reading the passage on the segregation of Demonic beings. At least this one was mildly interesting, a war between species so similar it causes rifts in the community, resulting in a whole new race of demons.

He would never admit it, due to the fact that his parents would literally lock him in his room for the rest of his life, but dark creatures interested him so much. The dark Wizards, witches and warlocks, the Demons, the wild dragons, he truly wanted to know. Where they like him? Where they all locked up at home and separated from reality? How different were their communities?  
Why was there segregation between them all?

But what interested him most, the taboo topic that would definitely get him blacklisted in his society if he even said their title, were Necromancers. He stayed up to hours of the night where even the Goddess herself was probably asleep, just reading any tales he could about them. About the terrifying things they could do with blood and severed body parts. The giving and taking of life, the control of minds, he’d loved the thought of having so much power. Yet he was always reminded that Necromancers were practically extinct. Rarely born and if so, are often hunted down just after their Awakening for the pure power of darkness that runs through their blood, bones, even their skin. They were so powerful yet so utterly defenseless in the sense of inability to protect themselves in their youth. It saddened him to know that children were hunted down and literally flayed for their magic, the barbaric acts made his stomach roll the first time he’d read about them.

Gongyoo had been so wrapped up in his own mind that he hadn't realised the professor had stood beside him and asked him a question. The class began to snicker as the professor grew more and more annoyed at her students obliviousness.

“Master Gongyoo! This is two demerits and a Babbler to your mother.” She snapped, now effectively snapping the young man out of his stupor and making him gulp. 

He only watched her storm away, pristine cloak billowing behind her as she got new parchment and grabbed her quill, quickly whispering out a few spell words , and then it was writing. 

Gongyoo sighed, already coming to terms with the reprimand he would be receiving once he got home. He almost found it amusing, his mother -- who had only been around as a background character for most of his life because he was raised by a plethora of nannies-- would be so red in the face because no doubt the other mothers would know that her son was slacking during classes. She loved to brag about her powerful, perfect boy who “was just like me when I was young”. Gongyoo wasn’t sure if that was true because he hardly knew the woman, they greeted each other like people greeted someone they’d met before, but couldn’t remember each others name.

He hated this place.  
\-----------------------------  
Eunkyung was having the time of her life. 

She’d been on the mid plane for hours and never stopped finding something new to enjoy. The sky was so blue, the water was clear and the fish were bountiful. The trees were so tall, and none of their animals had multiple heads.

Everything was simple here.

There were so many new smells, so many bright souls, human children were so adorable as they ran through the town, playing as knights and smiling up at her with big toothless grins. For some reason she thought human children would be different than demon children, aside from the lack of horns, wings, little tails and sharp teeth. But they seemed just as lively, and infinitely curious of everything. They clung to mothers for comfort if they became upset and looked to their fathers as if he was holding their world up with his bare hands. 

She felt mildly jealous of that, Succubi were born from another succubi that usually had no interest in having a child. They got impregnated on accident and came back to the dark realm to be criticized and birth the child after 6 months. The children were usually of Succubi nature, and if they weren’t then they were stillborn. Then the child was raised in the institute, where they learned how to do their duties as a Succubus. Eunkyung never had a mother and father, just an instructor and a victim.

The food was so colorful, along with the flowers, which men and some women, seemed to like to shower her with as she walked through the town square. She knew it was because of her allure, but it flattered her all the same, flashing them her unorthodox but charming rectangular smile.

As she expected she neither smelled or saw a light Wizard so far, she scoffed lightly under her breath thinking there was no way one of those uppity bastards would be out here with humans. They had everything up here, color, room to travel, new faces and experiences to explore, yet they threw it all aside to live secluded. 

But that had nothing to do with her, she was going to enjoy her time on the middle earth and nothing, nothing, was going to stop her. 

Then she spotted him, a fire started under her skin, and the blood rushed in her ears. It felt like the air all around her had become electrified and it was so new, so terrifying that she froze on the spot. 

He was utterly magnificent. So tall and broad, body lithe with lean muscle. He had thick ink black hair that messily fell into his eyes — which were an icy blue — that pierced through you, yet were somehow warm. His skin was pale and she worried the man might get sunburn, his lips were thin, with a high nose. He had been smiling at the children that crowded him and it made her heart skip. He was beautiful, completely beautiful, and she?

She, Eunkyung the Succubus gem from the lower realm, was awestruck.  
\---------------------------

Gongyoo had thankfully avoided a reprimand from his mother only because she was with his grandparents. Apparently she’d be away for three days apparently, as a break from “parenting life”. The young man had only blinked at the revelation from the butler, then humming when he inquired about his father and getting a “still in his office, I’m afraid, young master” in return. Gongyoo didn’t know why the man looked at him with such sad eyes, he was used to living like this, so he gave him a bright smile and retired to his section of the home. Enchanted oil lamps lighting the path and casting shadows on the portraits of his ancestors that lined the walls. He grimaced at the stone cold, pompous faces and wonders if any of them had desires like he did. Did they want to go outside too? Did they?

Or did they stay inside these walls all their lives only reading about the wonders of the world even though they had the resources to actually see them in person? Did they only know these walls, and the people inside them? He knew the answer to it all.

Of course they stayed inside, of course they maried whomever their parents decided for them, of course they didn’t want to go outside. He was the odd one here. 

The thought of growing old in here with a woman he didn’t love, without seeing what was even on the other side of the walls terrified him. He didn’t even have to travel the world, he just needed to see, to see anything. So he decided. He was going. He was going right now.

He rushed to his wardrobe grabbing the first cloak he saw and changed from his Institute clothes, grabbing something that was more inconspicuous, then musing his hair from its cast, letting it fall into his face. Upon inspecting his appearance he let a large, giddy smile spread across his face, flushed with excitement. Gongyoo wondered if he looked like a human now, or at least someone who wasn’t an insanely rich Wizard. But then he remembered he needed to move quickly, the day was young and he wanted to be back before the sun set, which left very little exploration time, so he laced up his boots and set out for the door. He decided not to sneak out because that might alarm the staff, so he told them he was going to town for a shopping trip and rushed out the door. Now for the hard part, getting across the wall without the guards catching him.

The guards patrolled from the top of the wall and the bottom. They always looked bored because no one was ever trying to go out unless they were authorized with official business.

What to do, what to do… then an idea hit him. An explosion! Or at least, an illusion of one, he didn’t want to do any real damage and scare everyone. He can just make the guards go toward it. 

So off Gongyoo went, far enough away that every guard would be away for a while trying to investigate. He dug deep in the soil there until the earth was wet enough to draw a sigil for explosions with, pricked his finger with the thorn of a rose bush nearby and swiped it in the circle as an offering finally placing his hand on the circle and reciting the encantation, picturing what he wanted in his mind. Then he ran. Fast.

The sound of the explosion probably felt very intense to the guards but to everyone else it was nonexistent. He silently apologized when he heard their frantic shouting and footfalls, ready to defend against an attack. When he got far enough from his handiwork he paused, staring up at the wall and feeling like a massive buffoon because how the hell was he getting over that? Gongyoo bit his lips and looked around, should he go for the actual door? It was on the main road and surely people from town might see him? How did the guards get up there? He’s never been this close to the walls before and now he’s stumped. He looked to the massive door, then the direction of his sigil before deciding to take the risk.

He snuck to the door and saw throngs of people walking and chatting as they walked around the square. No one was even looking in his direction, so he moved quick before people had the chance, turning the heavy dial on the door and pushing with all his might until it gave way and he was out.

He was out. 

The door swung closed behind him and he was truly outside of the walls. 

There were trees all around him and he realizes that they’re in a forest. It makes him giddy because, oh god are there faeries? Nymphs? What’s out here?

The young Wizard walked through the forest, listening to the birds and the little animals. He listened to how the wind rustled the trees and collected fallen tree nuts. Then he heard the babble of a river and rushed toward it, he never saw a real live fish before. The sight of the blue, green, and white fish darting around underwater made him laugh heartily. This was what he was missing his whole life. He was having the time of his life and he hadn’t even met a human yet.

The thought of meeting humans made him continue walking, finding a bridge and crossing the river. He knew that a town had to be nearby if there was a source of water here, and he was right. He only had to cross a thin bracket of trees and a hill before he saw it. A tiny town alive with people. Children were running barefoot and laughing as they made up games, women watching them play nearby as they chatted amongst themselves. The houses and businesses were brown and made from wood, but there were decorations all along them as if connecting each one. It must’ve been for festivities because there seemed to be a particularly happy ambiance. 

Gongyoo realised now that he did not look like a normal human at all. They were all rather tanned, with sun bleached hair, and neutral coloured clothing. Gongyoo was pale as snow, with hair dark as night, and his clothing was intricate and all white, even his cloak. He could do nothing but sigh in defeat, why would he even think anything his kind had would be similar to that of humans? He admits that was foolish of him to assume but to his defense… he’d never seen humans before.

The townspeople hadn’t noticed him yet and he wondered if he should just skip out on trying to meet humans. This might end up as a strange encounter for them and he honestly didn’t want to bring attention to his people. An extravagantly dressed man that came from the forest would definitely create some gossip. Could he say that he’s passing through? Maybe but he has no horse, or carriage, he has no belonging so where would he be headed?

Maybe this was a bad idea, he thinks to himself. But then the children notice him. They look at him and gawk, not used to seeing someone dressed like him. The women halt their conversations and stand to stare also, surprised that someone with clear wealth would be here unexpectedly.

The attention made the young Wizards face flush pink, and he cursed himself for being so pale now. 

The women rush forward and welcomed him kindly with a bow. “We had no idea we would be hosting a noble, sire! We apologize for any disrespect we unknowingly caused”

Gongyoo blushed, “No, no! There is no disrespect, I just realized that I was overdressed is all!”

The women straightened and laughed, assuring him that he was fine and that they are glad to welcome a man of his stature.

The young man felt a little bad for letting them think he was a noble but it was better than causing a riot in the town. He let them leading him to the main road and give him a tour of the town. Their children followed along eyeing the man and his clothing, yet not tugging at him like the children in his town would. He realized that it might be due to them worrying about getting him dirty and smiled. Maybe he would play with them later, these were not even his best clothing. They came to the town square and he felt someone’s stare. This was a different stare than the ones he was getting from humans, this was a stare from a creature with magic.  
Gongyoo lifted his eyes to the person and was shocked still by her beauty. Like him, she was overdressed, long gown made of silks and satins stained ruby red. Her hair was long and silvery blond, skin tanned gold. Her lashes were thick and long, fanning along her high cheekbones. Her straight nose giving way to full plush pink lips. She was tall and from what he could tell leanly built.

She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and Gongyoo?  
Gongyoo, the light Wizard, was enraptured.


End file.
